


Confrontation

by musikurt



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: Amenadiel knows he needs to try to convince Lucifer one more time. Does he think it will work? Probably not. But he doesn't expect what actually happens instead. Or at least that's what he would say if you asked him later...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/gifts).



"I wondered how long it would take before you showed up here," Lucifer said quietly as spun around in the chair to face Amenadiel. "Come to make one last appeal on behalf of our mother, then, have you?" Lucifer shook his head. "It is a pity that you can't see how she manipulates you. And you just allow her to do it."

Amenadiel chuckled to himself as he took a few steps in Lucifer's direction. His intention had been to sneak into the flat and wait for Lucifer to get home from the club. He had not expected to run into him right away, but this way he didn't have to wait. "It's funny that you should talk about manipulation as though it's not how you get through your own day. You manipulate everyone and everything around you all the time."

"What can I say?" Lucifer shrugged and sipped from his glass of scotch. "I did learn from the best. I could jest about our parents inventing manipulation, but it would seem such a statement has a realness factor all its own, no?"

Amenadiel walked over to stand directly in front of Lucifer. This conversation was not a new one. And this was far from the first time Amenadiel had come up against Lucifer's unwavering stubbornness. And he also knew it would not be the last. "Look, I am only going to ask one more time before I let it--"

"Oh, one more time! It's always one more time!" Lucifer stood and looked Amenadiel directly in the eyes. "It seems like every day something new happens and you're back here with just one more plea for me to change my mind. I believe I've made my position perfectly clear. And nothing has changed to make me think there is even a single reason to reconsider. If you are not willing to accept that, then you are certainly welcome to find your own way home."

"It's just that--"

Lucifer grabbed Amenadiel's shoulders and pushed him up against the wall. "This topic of discussion is closed. End of story. You can stop wasting my time and yours and agree to never bring it up again. And you can also stop being mother's little errand boy. I am still surprised, with the way she has always treated you, that you would jump so quickly to side with her. And they say I am the one who has no principles. At least I know why I do the things I do before I do them!"

Amenadiel responded with a silent glare. He took in and let out a few deep breaths before he reached up and punched Lucifer's left cheek. He took advantage of Lucifer's recovery time to reverse their positions. Amenadiel pressed Lucifer against the wall, hands firmly placed on Lucifer's shoulders. "Your stubbornness is going to be the end of all of us. I still look forward to the day when you actually consider someone other than yourself." He released Lucifer's shoulders and turned to walk away.

"That was a cheap shot!" Lucifer yelled as he leapt onto Amenadiel's back and tackled him to the floor. "You do not get to just sock me in the face and walk away."

Amenadiel struggle to get out from underneath Lucifer, but Lucifer was determined to keep him pinned to the ground. "When you won't-- listen to-- reason, what else-- am I-- supposed to do?"

"Perhaps you could start by saying something reasonable?" Lucifer grinned, pleased with himself at making such a comment. But his self-congratulatory moment provided a window for Amenadiel to slip free just enough to roll over onto his back so he was looking up at Lucifer. As he did so, however, Lucifer's eyebrows raised and his grin turned into a full smile. "Well, Ami, I see--or rather feel--that this roughhousing appears to have the same effect on you as it did when we were boys."

"Fuck you, Luci," Amenadiel whispered back.

"Is that a request for me to do something about it, Ami? Because if you still recall those sunny afternoons from our youth as well as I do, you know that I am always willing to help you out." Without waiting for Amenadiel to respond, Lucifer slid himself down Amenadiel's body until he was staring at a belt, which he quickly undid. He made quick work of undoing Amenadiel's slacks, pulling them and the accompanying boxer briefs down to his knees. "Ah, yes," Lucifer said with a grin as he took Amenadiel's hard cock in his hand, "this I remember quite well."

"Fuck, Luci," Amenadiel called out as Lucifer stroked his cock a few times before taking it into his mouth. "Oh, yeah, that's it." Amenadiel's breathing rapidly increased and he let out a series of groans as his body tensed and released several times. "That's-- Damn-- I-- Fuck."

Lucifer slid back up to look into Amenadiel's face. He waited a moment, and then he leaned forward and locked their lips in a passionate kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled his lips away and rolled off of Amenadiel, lying next to him on his back and trying to catch his breath.

"That was... amazing," Amenadiel said, still working to get his breathing back under control. "No one has ever made me come like you do. Or so quickly. You have a gift."

Lucifer laughed. "Well, they are called _sins_ of the flesh for a reason, are they not?"

Amenadiel shook his head. "You've definitely got me there. Though I do know this is all a tactic to distract me from continuing to ask you about taking us all home."

"Are you telling me it worked?"

Amenadiel shrugged. "I think maybe you're getting there. Perhaps if we go into the other room, you can show me what else you've got up your sleeve--or in your pants."

"Who's the manipulator now?" Lucifer asked under his breath as he climbed to his feet and reached down to help Amenadiel do the same.


End file.
